Trader Johann's Ship
Trader Johann's ship is a trading ship that Johann used to sail around the Barbaric Archipelago and carry his supplies in the ''DreamWorks Dragons'' series. History Dragons: Riders of Berk The ship is first seen in the episode, "Dragon Flower", when Johann sailed to Berk for the first time in the series. When the dragons were starting to get sick, they feared that one of the items they bought on the ship might be the culprit. In "Breakneck Bog", Johann then took his ship through Breakneck Bog to make up for lost time. However, he had his ship taken from him by a pack of Smothering Smokebreath dragons. As the ship was carrying something important for Hiccup, he and his friends went to find him and eventually discovered that his ship had ended up in a tree. The ship held a small chest that contains Hiccup's long lost toy. Snotlout and the twins used the "fog monster" to scar Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs - while they were on the ship - and Snotlout had also found a golden necklace that he liked, but he was forced to give it up. The ship was later brought back to Berk for repairs. When Johann's ship was brought back Berk for repairs, Gobber claimed that the whole forest had to be cleared to fix it. Later on in "We Are Family, Part 2", Johann let Stoick, Gobber and the other dragon riders use his ship so that they could get themselves onto Outcast Island and save Hiccup and Toothless. Dragons: Defenders of Berk When ice hit Berk and froze the sea in the episode "Frozen", Hiccup and Toothless set out to bring Johann back to the safety of their village and discovered that his ship was frozen in the ice. When Hiccup returned Johann to his ship, he repaid him by giving him the squid ink he promised. In "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes", Dagur the Deranged tricked Johann into bringing Smothering Smokebreaths to Berk by giving him a pile of scrap metal. Johan's ship was later used to bring the dragons back to Breakneck Bog. ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Three years later in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1", Dagur and his men escaped Outcast Island's prison and then they commandeered Johann's ship and sailed to the Ship Graveyard, to gain some of Johann's stored treasures. Sometime after this Johann regained his ship. In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1", he met up with Heather and her Razorwhip Windshear, to give them information on Dagur's movements. Later on in the two part episode "Edge of Disaster, Part 1" and Part 2", Johann's ship is attacked by a pack of angry dragons and Hiccup, Snotlout and Fishlegs went to his aid. The ship was later used to smuggle the riders into the Dragon Hunters' Dragon Auction without Viggo's knowledge in the episode, "Last Auction Heroes". When Johann and several other traders were sailing through the Straits of Baldur in "Dire Straits", they were attacked by a Submaripper that had been chained by the Dragon Hunters. Due to his experience, Johann managed to steer his ship to safety. The other traders however, were not as fortunate. In "Dawn of Destruction", Johann came to visit Dragon's Edge to inform Hiccup that he was unable to obtain oil that is needed for the construction of a secret project. Johan then tells Hiccup can be found in the Isle of Thizzian. By the end of "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken", Heather and Windshear visits Johann on his ship, and he tells them that he met a man in the Northern Markets who claimed that he has seen Heather's father, Oswald the Agreeable, alive. During "In Plain Sight", Johann's ship is seen in flashbacks when Hiccup recounted the times when Johann got himself involved in precarious situations, right after latter revealed his true colors and his past attempts in getting rid of the Dragon Riders. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Johann's ship is used in ''Rise of Berk, as it sells collection items that cannot be gained from the card pack or sending Hiccup and Toothless. When winter hits Berk, the ship is also covered in snow. The items can be gained from trading wood, fish or paying with runes. ''School of Dragons The ship is seen in the School of Dragons expansion pack, ''Icestorm Island, when it was covered in ice by a little Groncicle hatching on it. Gobber later helped in fixing it. In the Secret of the Leviathan expansion, Phlegma and Johann arrive at the Ship Graveyard on the latter's ship with the Diving Bell to help the player. Gallery johann ship.PNG|Johann welcoming the Hairy Hooligan Tribe to his ship Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 17 Breakneck Bog 224.jpg|The ship in a tree. Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 17 Breakneck Bog 336.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-21-07h51m49s102.png Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 17 Breakneck Bog 717.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 14 Frozen247.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 14 Frozen146.jpg Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 1 Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part 1 445.jpg Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 10 Have Dragon Will Travel, Pt.1 Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot328.jpg|In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1" HDWTPart1-JohannsShip.JPG file:RoB - Trader Johann's Ship.jpg|In Dragons: Rise of Berk Trader_Johann's_Ship_-_winter.png SoD; Ice Ship.jpg|The ship in School of Dragons Trader Johann's ship 1.png Trader Johann's ship 2.png Trader Johann's ship 3.png Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Ships Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Franchise Objects Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:School of Dragons Category:Johann